Yuri, o vigésimo sétimo Maou
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Como Wolfram pode se sair tendo de relatar a vida de seu amado noivo?


**_Fic originalmente postada em 13/07/2012_**  
Gincana 3 anos do Fórum Need for Fic, Desafio Ficlet III, Biografia – Kyou Kara Maou - Wolfram e Yuri - MxM Relationship - Wolfram POV – múltiplas temporadas

 **Beta:** Minha querida amiga, Athena de Áries.

 **Explicações:**

\- Mazoku é literalmente a raça dos Demônios;  
\- Majutsu se refere à magia usada pelos Mazoku. Poder esse usado somente quando necessário ou em batalhas. Para usar esses poderes o Mazoku tem de fazer um contrato com o Yousou antes de aprender a controlar tal poder.

 **oOoOoOo**

Falar do vigésimo sétimo Maou para mim é um tanto complicado. Creio que irão entender melhor depois que eu me apresente: Sou Wolfram von Bielefelt, pertenço a uma das mais renomadas famílias de Shin Makoku, e também sou o noivo dele. Bem, mas isso não vem ao caso agora e, se tenho de falar de Yuri, chegarei muito em breve nesse por menor.

Talvez eu deva fazer uma pequena explanação sobre Shin Makoku, assim facilitarei para os que não conhecem nossa história se situarem um tanto.

Vivemos em mundo paralelo ao conhecido pelos humanos, Shin Makoku é a capital onde nós, Mazokus, vivemos, tendo seu coração o castelo Blood Pledge, a residência do Maou. Minha mãe, Cecile von Spitzberg foi a última Maou e se retirou por motivos que não vêm ao caso ficar lembrando agora.

Necessitando de um novo regente, um rei para o nosso país, Shinou usando de seus poderes, chamou Shibuya Yuri para nosso mundo. Um estudante japonês do ensino médio, com quinze anos que prefere baseball aos livros escolares. Com seus cabelos e olhos negros, peculiaridade descrita nas profecias do primeiro Maou, Shinou, fora fácil de ser resgatado por Conrado quando aqui chegou pela primeira vez.

Um tanto desajeitado e esquentado, Yuri fica com raiva muito facilmente e assim seus poderes ainda não doutrinados ficam descontrolados.

Em nosso primeiro encontro, faltei com o respeito a sua mãe, e sem conhecer nossos costumes, Shibuya acabou por me esbofetear na face esquerda. Mesmo com os pedidos insistentes, ele não me pediu desculpas ou retirou o que disse e havia feito. Em choque ele soube por Günter e por minha mãe, que aquilo fora um pedido de casamento.

A principio, considerei esse ato uma ofensa e jogando uma faca ao chão o desafiei para um duelo, coisa que o Maou ao recolher inocentemente o talher, aceitou. Pobre Yuri, nunca poderia imaginar que aceitaria um duelo de espadas recolhendo um talher.

Amedrontado, meu amado Maou, esquivou-se de todos os meus golpes. O ganhador do duelo? Claro que foi Yuri. Eu o deixei nervoso e este usou seu poder sobre mim. Resignado, assumi meu lugar ao seu lado, mesmo com ele não aceitando muito bem o compromisso firmado.

E vocês não tem noção do que é amar esse homem bonito e adúltero! A cada local, parece que uma donzela ou mesmo outros homens em perigo se jogam em seus braços, colocando-me a prova para que controle meu ciúme e gênio esquentado.

Passado o choque, Conrado, Günter e Gwendal se encarregaram de explicar as coisas a Yuri. Meu irmão mais velho e Günter assumiram os deveres do Maou, enquanto este conhecia o reino e o que estava acontecendo.

Espirituoso e amante da paz, sempre busca um meio de contornar ou solucionar as situações de risco sem entrar em brigas e guerras desnecessárias. O que quase nunca acontece, pois o gênio forte que habita o Maou, impõem a vontade querendo ele ou não. No começo, meu amado noivo não se recorda do que fez ou falou, mas com o tempo, ele aprende a controlar seus poderes e usá-los de forma correta e sabiamente.

Colocado a prova, Yuri consegue reaver todas as caixas demoníacas que prendiam a alma de Shoushu separadamente. A batalha contra Shinou, que havia selado seu destino para prender seu oponente milhares de anos antes, foi dura, mas o poder do Maou derrotou Shoushu e libertou a alma de Shinou para todo o sempre.

Sem escolha, vi meu amor ir para sua casa, pois com Shinou derrotado e sem o seu poder, Yuri não poderia fazer a viagem entre os mundos. Foi doloroso dizer adeus, mas sabíamos que ele precisava voltar.

Com o Yuri longe, o reino precisava de um novo Maou, e meu tio Valtrana von Bielefeld indicou meu nome para o cargo. Crendo estar tomando conta de algo que meu amado deixara, aceitei o fardo, esperando que as dez famílias resolvessem se aceitariam a indicação ou não.

Foi quando Yuri voltou. Não haveria necessidade de um novo rei com seu retorno, mas não na cabeça de meu tio. O que novamente acabou por resultar em novo duelo, onde eu coloquei minha vida em risco para que ele visse que Yuri, era mesmo o Maou por direito.

De volta a Shin Makoku, novas aventuras colocaram a inteligência e o poder do rei a prova. Demonstrou ter um bom coração novamente ao adotar, Greta, uma menininha linda de cabelos avermelhados. Me orgulho de nossa filha!

Amante da paz, Yuri acredita e confia piamente nas pessoas, o que lhe acarreta grandes problemas, pois assim como em seu mundo, a Terra, em nosso reino e nos outros dos humanos, muitas pessoas querem tirar proveito de sua ingenuidade e de seu poder. Foi assim com Saralegui, o rei de Shou Shimaron. Esperto, ambicioso e ardiloso, o jovem rei colocou a prova tudo o que Yuri mais prezava: o crer nas pessoas e a amizade. Sem contar que ele o queria só para si.

Ainda sinto meu sangue ferver só de pensar por tudo o que passei vendo as investidas daquele ser para cima do meu Maou. Posso ser egoísta, arrogante e possessivo, mas nunca teria coragem de ferir Yuri, como Saralegui fez.

Abalado com tudo que aconteceu, Yuri deixou nosso mundo ficando um bom tempo na Terra, de onde voltou para terminar com a guerra que havia deixado para trás entre os humanos e os mazukos. Ele ainda acreditaria nas pessoas mesmo se elas lhe façam o mal.

Com a paz restabelecida, Yuri reina Shin Makoku conseguindo levar sua vida de estudante na terra e as responsabilidades do Maou para com seu reino.

Devo confessar que sou muito feliz, apesar de ainda ser obrigado a brigar um pouco com Yuri, afinal, uma vez bonito e adúltero, sempre bonito e adúltero!

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento aquariana no divã:**

*aquariana terminando de fazer a photoshopagem para a nova fic, ouvindo Kiss no último. (Dia do Rock minha gente!) Não percebe quando olhos azuis argutos começam a ler a fic aberta ao lado do fireworks.*

 **Kardia** : Eu não acredito! Você escreveu mesmo uma fic deles!

*levando um tremendo susto* Kardia! Assim você me mata de susto, seu coisa ruim!

 **Kardia** : Minha doce e querida aquariana! *na voz o leve falsete de candura* Eu já lhe disse certa vez que coisa ruim não morre fácil!

*revirando os olhos* Céus, como você é chato. Não sei nem por que está reclamando, eu fiz uma fic sua com o seu Gelo.

 **Kardia** : Então cadê?

Oras, a minha imouto Tiger girl está betando. Moee... Imouto, olha ele! Blood vem me ajudar!

 **Kardia** : Não adianta chamar ajuda! Quero minha fic!

A fic não é sua! *rindo divertida* A fic é do Dégel, você só aparece de curioso e enxerido. E agora vai, vaza ou eu não coloco a fic de vocês no ar só de pirraça! :muahaha:

 **Kardia** : Não adianta, como você é apelona! *passando por um loiro alto de olhos verdes e parando* Você é tal de Bunny né?

 **Barnaby** : O nome é Barnaby, Barnaby! Mas sim, eu respondo também por esse nickname!

 **Kardia** : Se vai reclamar com a loira que tua fic não saiu, acho melhor nem ir! Hoje ela está da pá virada. Melhor é você ir procurar o seu 'cacho' que ganha mais!

*prestando a atenção a conversa dos dois e rindo, mas rindo muito*

Bom gente! É isso ai que vocês estão vendo! Minha primeira fic de Kyou Kara Maou. Eu adoro esse anime e não via a hora de poder fazer algo com Wolfram e Yuri. Espero que com as explicações fique fácil de entende-la.

Beijos a todos  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
